


Masterpiece

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Miya Atsumu had other plans.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> !! Set before the Schweiden Adlers VS MSBY Black Jackals game !!

Miya Atsumu opens his eyes to a mighty fine day that Sunday.

He'll be skipping the weather details as they list them on the radio as he rolls out of bed to get ready. He doesn't have as much free days lately so he tend to enjoy them to their fullest. Osamu had already been up, probably at the kitchen table right now, looking at cooking tips while forgetting his cereal in milk under his spoon. How he stands his cereal going on the soggy side is beyond Atsumu. Even if they're twins and share some 90% of common knowledge between them, cereal going soggy is not one of them.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt to match and a light jacket, he hugs his brother on his way out, stealing the bagel from his hand and a sip of his coffee, thankful he skipped the cereals this time but paid close attention to the pro spice tip from a random dude on his phone and offered something weak in retort for his stolen breakfast. Atsumu ignores that as he laughs. Some thing will never change.

Now, he doesn't usually keep a list of things to go about but with time as precious as his today, he might have a short one in the back of his mind.

He ordered something for Osamu a week ago, he should be picking that up. Due to the volleyball season, and his awesome volleyball skills, the shop owner decided to do him the favour and open up so he could pick his package. Yes, he could have had it mailed. Delivered by some service or the other but it's a special kind of thing to pick it up himself. Osamu would have probably laughed at him for this. _Osamu was still stuck with his video in the kitchen so Atsumu didn't have to fret that._

Sitting alone with nothing but a coffee cup for company wasn't on his list today, nor was entertaining fans while at it. Sure, he still got to sign some stuff by the time he picked his to go order from his favourite place but that was to be expected. Next time, though, he's brining Osamu with him so he can decoy while he picked his socks in peace.

A brief video call from the team to confirm next weeks schedule interrupted his ten minute stare at the iconic scenery from the secluded seat he took in the park, enjoying the warm sun on his skin and breathing in the chlorophyll from the leaves and grass around.

Ah, nothing like peace and quiet from time to time.

Nothing against his team, but he could do a day without Bokuto's and Hinata's yelling and over-excitement over a new pack of knee-pads, thank you very much as well as Sakusa's overall presence. It's their fault. It's their fucking fault for turning Kageyama into the OP mastermind of the court. He liked him better when he was goodie two shoes. No, actually, scratch that. He was still the goodie two shoes, as that one ad would show, he pissed himself laughing at it. People might start calling him the king of the court or some shit, Atsumu would never hear the end of it. He can already picture Sakusa's face, even if it's hidden behind a mask. _How does he even breathe under that thing??_

A deep sigh leaves his lips. No, he will stop now. No need to ruin his day off. He'll enjoy the moment for a bit longer and then go home, to give Osamu his new phone.

It was a surprise he had planned for over a month now. Not that Osamu needed a new phone but Atsumu couldn't look at him ruin his eyesight on that thing he currently owned. So he decided a new one with a bit of a bigger screen and more pixels would do the trick. Also, he loves his brother very much and he thought it would be nice. There.

Maybe even talk him into baking something. That's a long shot though.

_He could really take a nap like this but better not fall asleep on a bench in a park like a homeless person playing volleyball professionally._

Enough of the scenery, he should get a move on. Maybe he can catch Osamu in a mood for trying out stuff and get him to bake something after all.

On his way out of the park, he noticed a small crowd gathering before a building. Only then he notices it's a gallery.

Oh that must be the new exhibition he saw earlier on the news in a window-

_Oh good God no_

He can't be seeing right. His vision is perfect so he must be, tho. There is no way he's seeing Kageyama and Tsukishima right across the street, is there?

Nope, he'll just walk away, he didn't see anything, no, not hi-

' _Are you shitting me right now, Universe?_ ' Miya thinks as he spots Sakusa spotting Kageyama because even if he did notice Tsukishima, that won't stop him from ignoring him.

Yeah, this had disaster written all over it.

Not on his accidental watch.

Ignoring the feeling of dread and annoyance battling inside him, he changed his course and went straight to stop Sakusa from ruining what he supposed to be a date for the two and really this was just ridiculous. Sure, he'd like to greet them too, despite everything - mostly Tsukishima's disaster reactions towards him - but read the atmosphere you masked idiot, wouldn't kill you.

_Also wasn't Sakusa always backing the heck away from crowds??!_

"I hope your hands are sanitised." Sakusa drones out with that unholy voice as Miya grabs his jacket by reflex, dropping it as quick.

"Shut up." He barks back. "Are you following Kageyama again, you sanitary stalker?"

Sakusa sighs, taking off his jacket.

"No, I just happened to be here."

Oh, he just happens to be here. On a Sunday. Outside. Near a crowd. Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi.

"Yeah, I'm not buying a word you just said." He dead pans. "You were stalking. I should really call the authorities on you-LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING!!"

Folding the jacket over his arm, Sakusa merely turned to the entrance of the gallery, now blissfully void of people. Miya runs after him.

Following Sakusa isn't that hard once they're inside because he stands out by being the only person standing far away from the nearest living creature. Unless it's one socially awkward setter. Who wasn't anywhere near, thankfully.

The gallery itself was a lot more spacious on the inside, with the art work at decent distance one from another. Even that stalking clown could have enjoyed it if he stopped for a second.

"Do you always crash his dates?" Miya hisses out as he finally reaches him. "Actually, don't answer the question."

Maybe he should just leave him to Tsukishima's wrath, would have saved him the stress. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Why are you still here, Miya?" Sakusa asks.

"I should be the one asking!" Miya backfires.

"Tone it down." The curly head rolls his eyes, looking over his head to see if he could still catch up to the two.

"You stop stalking Kageyama." Miya insists.

"Will you-"

" _Imagine being kidnapped in a gallery. Accidentally._ " A familiar voice speaks, freezing them on the spot.

" _Seriously, where do you get these ideas?_ " Another familiar tone follows, on the more affectionate side, which kinda pisses Miya off.

As Sakusa's luck would have it, much to Miya's dismay, the two just so happened to walk right by the same wall just opposite sides.

This was so wrong.

"I should greet Tobio."

" _You will do no such thing._ "

" _...we'll I'd give you a kiss but they said not to touch the masterpieces._ "

" _...when did you get so smooth, Majesty?_ "

Sakusa almost choked on his own laughter, followed immediately by Miya.

This whole situation was so so wrong. Hilarious. But wrong.

"Yeah, I'm out of here." Miya whispers, snorting at the end.

"Bye."

"You're coming with me, jackass." Miya further emphasises by dragging him along.

"Get your dirty little paws off my shirt or see how you set the next game." Sakusa scoffs.

"I'd tell you to bite me," Miya shoots him a look, "but what's the point."

As Miya continues to drag Sakusa away from the spot, both exchanging further insults, they completely miss Kageyama tilting his head from the archway at them. Tsukishima merely sighed. He thought he sensed an annoyance. Turned out there were two.

"I thought there was something odd." Tsukishima says.

Kageyama remains quiet, blue eyes following his two sempai.

"Now, what could the two possibly want in a gallery right now?" Tsukishima turns to Kageyama with a slight teasing tone.

"A date, perhaps?" He offers, quite innocently at that.

Coming from Tsukishima, that would have just been mean. This coming from Kageyama, however...

The pure evil on Tsukishima's face as he runs the idea real quick can only be missed by Kageyama there. He could barely contain himself.

"You think?"

Now it was Kageyama's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It's a Sunday, in a gallery, Sakusa-sempai hates crowds, what other reason could they have?"

Now, Tsukishima's guess would be Sakusa tired to follow Kageyama in here, Miya probably tried to stop him, in which case he would be absolutely correct but why go with that logic when he had Kageyama's absolute brilliance in all his social disaster glory?

It was positively diabolic. And it was glorious.

Tsukishima manages a slight agreeing noise trying not to choke on his own laughter bubbling in his throat but this single moment was simply too precious to let go. So he did the next best thing. He pulled out his phone before the two disappeared around the corner.

If there ever was a day he would congratulate himself ten thousand times over for getting over himself and asking Kageyama out, this was it.

Kageyama, being Kageyama, missed the point of this radiant glee in Tsukishima as he pocketed his phone back.

"Having fun?" He asks.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic." Tsukishima smiles back, and they resume their visit.

Outside the staff room, the only Sakusa deemed hygienic enough, Miya is unpacking a new shirt with rubber gloves on his hands.

_This guy was too much._

"Next time, I'm leaving you to Tsukishima and his bitching." Miya informs him as he hands the clean shirt over.

"Nice waste of my free day..."

Sakusa finally emerges, done changing.

" _Then don't follow me next time._ "

Hours after Miya Atsumu left the house, the door opens again and he drops his jacket on the floor before sliding down the wall himself. How did his day turn into that? It wasn't fair. He avoided Tsukishima's foul mood just to deal with Sakusa's. After he saved him from Tsukishima. Where is the gratitude in that?

Footsteps stopping short brought his attention to his brother, standing in the doorway, with a look Atsumu didn't quite get.

"...you went out in that?" He asks, incredulous.

"...what's wrong with what I wear all of a sudden?" Atsumu blink at him.

"Uhm, look Atsumu, I know we do some things different now, but you could have told me, you know? I'm your brother, I have your back."

"...I'm not following-"

"I would have suggested a different shirt for your date."

"My-what?"

Osamu blinks, though the mischief aflame in his eyes ratted him out.

"With Sakusa." He says, grin wide, showing him the picture Tsukishima took and posted on twitter.

" _TSUKISHIMA YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!_ "

He would get you for this, even if it meant squatting in the closet with Sakusa until Kageyama got home-

_Oh dear God._

**Author's Note:**

> *Accidentally walks in SakuAtsu day: I love these fictional people.
> 
> Whoops my hand slipped.
> 
> Shout @me on Twitter: @KoibitoDream
> 
> I always appreciate a word from readers.


End file.
